LoViNg YoU
by Mekara Kender
Summary: I stand in the kitchen cooking OMGDB vegeta can cook! , he squeezes my butt as he walks past,but NO, the worst, in the shower..read, i assure you it's woth it, lemon lots! Enjoy
1. Sweet Lovers

LOvinG YoU

-WARNING-

To everyone who reads this, this IS a YAOI (BOYxBoy)

I do not own DBZ, nor will i ever, i was already upset when i found this couple out cause vegeta is the bomb...soo...

Four words of reason, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

_**vegeta thoughts**_

goku thoughts

CH. 1

Please?

After defeating yet another villianin a fierce battle, both vegeta and goku began there short trip back to their house. Recently, after divorcing their shrewed wives, Goku had confessed his true love to vegeta, and he gladly accepted...

~FLASHBACK WEEAHU~

Goku P.O.V

I had just finished trainng inside of kami's gym, i had just decided today i was going to tell vegera how i felt. Hoping he wouldn't beat me up and say "no".

" 'Geta" i said "what is it now kakarrot?" he bellowed, and i just looked away, then i snapped out of it,and walked over to the he was sitting on , bent down on one knee and said "vegeta i love you," as i took his hand he dropped his water bottle and blushed crimson red, then i asked " will you have me as your mate?" he just sat and sorta looked at me funny, then he said "of course, i will honor you by being your mate" he grinned in an obnoxious manner (lol never knew goku knew that), after he said that i changed into super saiyan, flew into the atmosphere and screamed to the world, that "VEGETA, SAIYAN PRINCE, LOVES ME!!".

I raced back down to earth, to my prince, and he sat ther, in full blush, in shock of the fact that i had yelled, to the entire world, he loved me. i then took him in my arms and nuzzled his neck , i then started to lick at it, getting him to purr in my ear. i started going down bitting, nipping, and sucking, as he continued to moan and purr. i reached around his back and slid my hands down his shirt towards his ass. I was still nipping at his neck, and he was still moaning.

i noticed when we were married to chi-chi and bulma i had this weird fascination with his ass. I'd dream of myself spanking his ass, bitting it, and shoving my member so far down, he'd taste it. I've been wanting to touch it for a while, so now here's my chance. I reached down and squeezed it in between my hands, i expected a moan but, instead he giggled and gasped. I thoght i was dreaming so i fondled his ass again, and he gasped out "aha-ha, kakarrot, hee-hee, quit that!" he managed squeak out between laughs. "Oh, so my 'geta's ticklish there, huh?" i breathed out. In that instant he panicked but, i held fast, i massaged his round cheeks and he laughed and hissed, fidgeting in my arms. It was the best day ever...

~End Flash uhaeew~

Goku came back from his daze in his memories, and looked directly at vegeta, well vegeta's ass that is. Then a thought popped into his head, "veggi-chi~~" he said to vegeta, and as if on cue vegeta said "No, don't ask, zip it" he growled, goku wasn't happy about it at all, he walked behind vegeta and leaned his head in between his neck and shoulder " But geta" he whined " i haven't asked in 6 months" " i know you haven't, which i appreciate, but my answers still NO" he said and turned away. goku just wrapped his arms around vegeta's waist and walked in a funny way behind vegeta, who was blushing. As they walked their tails intertwined, and they just walked in silence, a few 'i love you's' here and there, other than that it was complete bliss. Vegeta thought to himself, _**i remember when kakarrot and i first made love...**_

~Flash back weeahu~

Vegeta POV

It was our very first time together, alone, in a room. We were watching t.v, some horror nonesense humans watch, it was amazed me how into it i waas getting. I had hunched my legs and inched closer to kakarrot, i had my hands over my face and i was leaning into kakarrots chest. He had wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and our tails were intangled in eachother. As the movie proceeded, i watched as a helpless girl was attacked by a disqusting monster, she screamed and i buried my head into his chest_, _he just pulled me closer. By this time i was in his lap, he had laid down on the couch propped up by some pillows. I was on top of him, my head on his chest as it rose and fell. I had managed to curl up a littl, i bent my knees a little, which made my ass sit on top of his crotch.

As the movie continue i closed my eyes, turned my face into his chest, and whailed "Turn it OFF!! please Kaka!!", not once did i lift my head up. He turned off the t.v and then changed it to some "mood" music. I noticed his hands were roaming around, then the found my shirt, he reached under and started to pull off my top, so sat up. And i looked at him with a blush on my face, so i asked "Kaka what are you- Ah!!" i was interrupted by his tounge sliding from my waist past my navel and up to my nipple. When he got there, he bit down, HARD! I moaned at the sensation, the pleasure was amazing, until his hands went for my rear, he grabbed them and then gave them a hard squeeze, and i snorted.

_**I had noticed his interest for my ass after we moved in together:**_

_**I bend over, he slaps my ass**_

_**I stand in the kitchen cooking (OMGDB vegeta can cook!), he squeezes my butt as he walks past,but NO, the worst, in the shower, OMGDB, (oh my great dragon balls), He leans in behind me and with his tail, sneaks it into my crease and rubs my entrance point, akong with fondling it in his hands, i would just stiffle my laughter.**_

"Geta, don't you wanna, you know?" he asked me, then slipped his hand down my pants, i wasn't wearing any boxers,so as soon as they were down he put my aching memeber in his mouth. I moaned "mmm~~..kaka you're so good", he hummed over me which have increased my pleasure. i could feel my climax coming but just as i was about to release he removed his mouth from mine. i whined "kaka..what are you doing?" "get on your stomach" he said with a curve of his finger. i lie on my stomach, and he slicked his fingers. When the first one entered i was a little suprised so i cried out in pain, then his hand brushed against my tail, it trailed along it towards the base and i cooed in pleasure, the he yanked it and i screamed,that gave him ample time to insert his next finger. They began pumping as i was writhing in and out, it was so painful at first but then it got better. As he had felt i been through enought torture he positioned himself near my entrance and pushed in, i whimpered but then he began to thrust. I grunted and groaned, feelinghim deep with in me, then he hit it , my sweet spot, and i purred out "oh~~~, kaka" he knew exactly then what i needed, he grabbed my aching cock and pumped in time with his thrusts.

i was so clo0se over the edge i was basically those last moments we shared a passionate kiss and then we came all at once, together. "KAKA!!!~~" i howled, and then we collasped, catching our breath. He pulled out and laid me down, i was still catching my breath when he came back with a blanket. He laid over me with the blanket, "mm~~, geta that was good" he brethed into my back, "mm-hm" I responded, i was so out of breath and so tired i just fell asleep, my last words were"i love you kakarrot' and then i was out. We both slept that night on the couch together, tails intertwined. I was so happy, and so...

_**Loved**_

~end flash back uhaeew~


	2. OMG Your Pregnant?

~WARNING ~

Two men of awsomeness are engaging in smexy goodness

DON"T LIKE, DON"T READ

ch. 2

OMG!! You're Pregnant

Regaining his focus on the matter at hand, Vegeta continued to walk with goku, enjoying the feelinh of the third class saiyan, licking his neck, and wrapping his hands around his waist. Vegeta, being, well vegeta, just crossed his arms. As they walked alonge, he began to feel dizzy, he wobbled a little bit before blacking out. Goku caught him just in time, he touched vegeta's forehead, "Geta, you're running a fever" he said. He picked vegeta up bridal style, and put his two fingers up to his forehead and teleported home. When he got hom, he laid vegera down on the bed, and covered him up, putting a cold towel on his head. After an hour or so, vegeta cooled down, and woke up. He looked around and noticed that goku was no where to be seen, he closed his eyes and searched for his ki, and oh behold it was in the kitchen.

He got out of bed and put on one of goku's shirts, which was too big for him, and he walked out into the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes a little before he said "Goku~~ 3" in a cute little innocent voice (-_- vegeta, innocent, HA!!), and goku turned around. He placed his food down on the table and went to vegeta, picking him up in his arms as he wrapped his little legs around goku's waist. "Feeling better my prince?" he said as he rubbed vegeta's back, he being the sly little devil he was thought _**with kakarrot on my every whim since i passed out i'll play the helpless routine to get what ever i want tonight **_(I know what you're thinking and NO it's not SEX thank you!!). Goku walked over to the couch and put vegeta down, well tried to anyway, vegeta had clung to his neck and wouldn't let go. "Geta? what's wrong?" he asked "I want~~3" he whined and goku couldn't contemplate what it was he wanted, so he just gave up and sat on the couch, well more like laid there pulled on top of vegeta, who was apparently very happy. He then looked up at goku and said "kissu~~3" pointing to his face, neck and basically all over his body. Goku got the hint and started to unbutton the shirt vegeta was wearing, bt he was abrubtly stopped by vegeta "when you get in between my legs i wanna see can you make me come with out taking my cock out of it's case??" he smiled. Goku just sat there, dumbfounded, "but geta.." and then vegeta did the most oddest thing (you will never see me write this again), he mad the cutest, saddest looking, most adorable, puppy dog eyes EVER, and goku just looked at him and then gave in. He finished unbuttoning the shirt and then began to kis vegeta all over, his face, nexk and chest, the best part of that was he kissed vegeta's sensitive nipples.

Geta loved his nipples to be played with, when he was tired., sad,, or upset, but he really loved it when goku would tweek them real hard, when he was angry cause someone woke him up from his nap, that was his favorite. Goku then got to vegeta, well instead of normal shorts he wore a tight, little leather, speedo. So, goku thinking over what he ws to thought of the best idea yet i'll bite and nibble and prob, he hates when i do that but it does make him come more than once, so he bent down and bit on his little geta, (yeah i said it!! little geta!!)....

TBC

chapter 3 will be up soon, cuz i'm tired..and stoof

plz review!! haha!! XDDD


	3. HiatusRe-Write

I am going to re-write and rethink for that matter my LoViNgYoU story, it will be re-written when i actually have time, and it will be way better than this load of**_bukaka_**i have rendered into words, i was bored that night, deserve to be punched in the head, so i will definately be putting a new and improved one up. So for now i bid you farewell, ad from the words of the box ghost..._BEWARE_


End file.
